Destiny Dreams
by x-BeautifullyTragic-x
Summary: Brooke gets the chance to see her future, and if she doesn't like what she sees, to change it for the better. Brucas with some Naley and Jeyton, BNJ


**Destiny Dreams**

A story for the BNJ Alliance (Brucas,Naley,Jeyton)

_People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end, even if the universe has to go out of its way to make it happen. Sometimes, the world is far too close to believing that it never will, and in those times, the most ironic incidents can occur in order to set things straight, no matter what tragedy, pain and suffering can be caused on the way, and Brooke Davis is going to change the world some day._

* * *

**Chapter One: _Future for sale_**_  
__  
_...it was hard to get out of bed this morning. Dunno why. Alright, I do know why. Peyton was out all night last night. No, I'm not being a good friend worrying about her, I'm being a jealous bitch because every time I tell them I'm happy for them, the voice inside my heart screaming that it's wrong just gets louder. I want both Lucas and Peyton to be happy, I really do. Just not with each other. I closed my eyes as I splashed water on my face. All I could see was them together. Them getting married, them having kids, their graves next to each other. Would my world be like this forever? It seems no matter what I do in life, no matter how much I try to forget about him, my life always revolves around one guy, Lucas Scott. I could be happily married on the other side of the world, and all I would think about would be him and why I was married to someone else, and why I let him get away. But, hey, what can I do about it? Peyton is the best friend I've ever had, and she's not just dating him anymore, she's his fiancée! I have no other choice but to get over him, even if it takes my whole life.

I found myself walking past work, further and further away. Clothes Over Bros stayed closed, deserted. I was too preoccupied with other stuff to think about work or fashion or any of that stuff. My mind was spinning and my heart was beating fast. There was no way I could go in there and see Peyton's wedding dress staring at me. Offering to make it was jumping in a pool way too deep for me. What was I thinking? So I just kept walking, past the other shops, past the church, past the park and the cafés and the arcade, before I knew it, I was on the other side of town. Heck, I wasn't even sure where I was. There was a dark little alley way, with a sign, saying this way for your future, and I thought, that looks interesting so I went down there and came in here, and here I am now."

"Thank you Miss Davis. It helps to get to know a bit of background information about your life and current situation before I do this. I will begin reading into your future shortly, but first we must settle the small issue of payment. My services are accurate and often life-changing, therefore I must charge a lot for doing this."

"How much?" asked Brooke.

"If you choose the full package, highly recommended, *cough* terms and conditions apply, *cough*, it will come to about five hundred dollars."

"Right..." replied Brooke. "And what exactly will you do?"

"Well, I begin by reading your aura, your karma, and some of the basic stuff. By that, I can see if you currently have more than one possible life path. If you do not, you won't require my services any more and the bill will be only fifty dollars. However, if you have more than one possible life path, I can delve deeper into your mind, and I enter a trance state, which is much like a lucid dream. I use your information to bring you into the trance state with me, where we will see three scenarios. The first is the world that will be if you continue to live the life you are . The second is the world that could be, and the third is a fictional world, which is your heart's vision of your future."

"So, by world, do you mean you're gonna show me the whole world?"

"No. Just your world. So you will see yourself, and some of the people closest to you, or the most significant people in your life."

"So you're a bit like the ghost in that Scrooge play then?" asked Brooke.

"You could put it that way... So would you like to do it?"

"Yes." replied Brooke. "Here's my credit card."

"Close your eyes and relax. When the time is right, we will enter the trance state and see the first of the three worlds."

"OK..." Brooke closed her eyes and soon after the vision of her future began.

* * *

"Oh shit!"

* * *


End file.
